The Stray Alchemist
by Wind21
Summary: IGNORE it's a horrid mess from 5 years ago. lol i'm gonna rewrite it
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

We'll, just a few more days till I reach Risembool. He! He! just a few more days eh came a strange voice."

Al did you here that? Hear what? I didn't hear anything Ed." Strange I thought I heard someone talking. Like who? We are the only ones here after all. Yah, I guess you're right. One Week Later.

Ok, here we are, home sweet home, said Ed. Just then their old friend Winry came out of the house to greet them.

Good morning she said. It's nice to see you guys again. Just then a strange kid with blond hair ran by and bumped in to Ed.

I'm so sorry, the Kid said. Hey it's all right don't worry about it. Said Ed.

HEY! Tenshi are you terrorizing people again. A strange man came walking up to ed and the strange kid. Well are you?

No sir, replied the Kid. Well actually he just bumped into me, it was a ... The strange man interrupted Ed.

What did I tell you. Asked the strange man. Not to ram into other people. Good, and now that you have disobeyed me, I'll have to punish you.

The man put his hand on the Tenshi's shoulder and a small explosion occurred, leaving a decent sized wound Tenshi's shoulder. Hey wait a minute shouted Ed, who the hell do you think you are, going around and hurting innocent people.

I'll tell you who I am, I'm the Crimson Alchemist, and you should no better than to talk that way to a state Alchemist. Well I've got new for you pal. Replied Ed, I'm an State Alchemist to.

What a little pipsqueak like you, a State Alchemist. HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LEPRECHAUN SIZED LITTLE PIPSQUEAK, THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!

That is it, I'm not dealing with this. The Crimson Alchemist walks away. Hey are you all right, asked Winry. Yeah, I'm fine, replied Tenshi. But I have to go now, so good day to you all.

End of Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

" Hey Winry, do you know what that was about?" Asked Ed. That's a good question."Replied Winry. Oh well, come on you two lets go inside, Pinako is waiting. Ed and Al look at each other and then head inside.

"Well it's nice to see you boys again." Said Pinako. It's nice to see you to." replied both Ed and Al. Hey Pinako. Asked Ed. What do want? Replied Pinako. Well I just wanted to know if you knew when the crimson Alchemist, and that strange kid arrived in Risembool? Asked Ed. Oh you mean Tenshi, Well he came to Risembool about two days ago, And that so called Crimson Alchemist arrived in Risembool one year ago today. Replied Pinako. What are you serious! Shouted Ed. And before I forget, Why does The Crimson Alchemist act like he has complete control over tenshi? Asked Ed. He acts like that because, Tenshi has been going around and terrorizing people ever since he got here, and The crimson Alchemist was one of them. Replied Pinako. So I see. Said Ed. Hey Ed al it getting late, you should rest now. Said Winry. Alright. Replied Ed. Alright Winry, but I'm going to get some fresh air outside. Replied Al. As Al walks out side he notices Tenshi leaning against the house. "Hey you're that kid from earlier today. Said Al. Yah so, what's it to ya? Replied Tenshi. Well, Well. Why do you let that guy push you around like that. Asked Al. Because. He's a state alchemist. Replied Tenshi. And also, why do you terrorize state alchemists? Asked Al. You really want to know why, They killed my parents in the Ishbal massacre. Replied Tenshi. Al was dead silent after what tenshi had said. He walked in the house with The look of pity in his face. Al what's wrong. Asked Winry. But Al did not reply as he slowly walked up the stairs.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

When Al gets to his room , he finds Ed already sleeping. I wonder what Tenshi was doing at Ishbal at the time of the war, I mean he doesn't look like an Ishbalan to me. Said Al. As he slowly fell asleep.

**Morning**

Ed wakes up to the sound of Den Barking. Huh... Now what does that dog want. Said Ed. Ed get up and walks to the window, and looks out. He sees Den Barking at a kid who has whiskers on his face."Hey shouted Ed."

Huh who me? Said ?" Yah you, who are you and what are you doing out so early in the morning?" Asked Ed." Um, my names Naruto and I'm training with one of my friends for the ninja tournament." Oh ok, just keep th noise down I'm trying to sleep."

"HEY EDWARD, WAKE UP. Shouted Tenshi. What now. Said Ed." Ed walks back to the window. What do you want now. Asked Ed. Without Ed noticing Tenshi threw a rock at him, hitting in the center of his forehead." Owwww... What the Hll did you do that for. Shouted Ed." I just wanted to let you know I hate All state Alchemists. Said Tenshi." so you threw a rock at my head. Said Ed even more furious than before. Yup. Replied Tenshi." That's it, now you're really going to get it. Ed jumps down from the window on the second floor. Oh crap. Shouted tenshi. As he ran for the river. But before he could reach the river, there was an earth quake. Tenshi tripped with Ed following after What was that. Said Ed. Ed looked up from where he was and saw two giant robots fighting each other. One looked like a raptor and the other looked like a liger.

Hey tenshi. Said Ed. Yeah . He replied. Do you know what those thing are. Asked Ed. Ummm... there called Zoids. Replied Tenshi. Ohhh... What are Zoids. Asked Ed. There the militaries newest weapon, and they are very powerful and are always used in War. Replied Tenshi.. I see. Said Ed. So their piloted by People. Said Ed. Yup. Replied Tenshi.

HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE. Shouted Ed. The two Zoids stop and the Cockpits open to reveal the two Pilots.

What Do you want replied one of the pilots. I want to know why you're fighting with those giant beasts in this peaceful village, and who you are. Said Ed. The two pilots hoped down and Walked over to Ed.

My name is Reiner Granat. Replied one of the pilots. And I'm Zan Fel. Replied the other. Ok, so why are you two fighting here. Asked Ed. Well, I was sent on a mission to dispatch all enemy zoids, and Reiner is my enemy, and this is where he was. Replied Zan. And Just who are you. Asked Reiner. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Replied Ed. Hm. So you're in the military. Said Reiner. Yup, so you've heard of me. Asked Ed. Nope, when you called you're self the Fullmetal Alchemist, I know right away that, the name is a military name. Replied Reiner. Oh...:( I was hoping some one has heard about me. Said Ed.

Hey I know you. Said Zan. You do. Asked Ed. Yup, I' remember seeing you walking around Central, a couple of Times, and I've heard rumors about you, But everybody tells me you're short but you look pretty tall to me. Replied Zan. OMG, someone actually called me tall, that's never happened before. Said Ed.

What going on here. Ahh... Colonel Schubaltz. Said Reiner. What happened to you're mission. Said Schubaltz. I got tied up. Replied Reiner. Don't let it happen again. Said Schubaltz. Hey Ed weren't you chasing someone before. Asked Zan. Oh yeah that right, where did he go. Said Ed When Ed looked away from Zan he saw Tenshi riding in the back of a wagon full of hay. HEY, come back here, so I can finish what you started. Shouted Ed. He he, you got lucky this time, next time there wont be any interruption, and Incase you haven't noticed I hate State Alchemists. Said Tenshi. You do, Why. Asked Ed. That's not for you to know. Replied Tenshi. He disappeared further into Risembool.

"He he he, you can sure run fast for someone with an auto-mail arm and leg. Said Naruto. What how did you know my arm and leg are auto-mail? Asked Ed." I'm a ninja I can tell, and you're foot steps are different. Replied Naruto. " hey, Naruto. Said Ed. Yeah, he replied. You seem to be Tenshi's friend, Do you know why he hates state Alchemist so much? Asked Ed." To tell you the truth, I am his friend but he won't even tell me why he hates state Alchemists so much. Replied Naruto. Schubaltz, Reiner and Zan listened with confused faces.

While Ed and Naruto were talking, Al comes up to them and Tells Ed something Important. Brother. Said Al. Yeah. Replied Ed." tenshi hate State Alchemists much because he was in ishbal during the war, and they killed his parents. Said Al. Now that you mention it I do remember seeing him in Ishbal during the war. Said Schubaltz. Yeah I remember seeing him two. Relied Zan ans Reiner. But when I saw him he ran into a house that was crushed by A D-Bison shortly After. Instead of saying anything Ed just looked at them all. with a look on his face that was not explainable.

**End of Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Are you guys serious. Asked Ed. Yes, brother I'm afraid so. Replied Al. Yes. Replied Schubaltz, Reiner and Zan. But why would he hate me, I had nothing to do with the war. Said Ed. It's because you're a state alchemist. Said Schubaltz. But what does that have to do with anything. Asked Ed. Sigh... because you're a state Alchemist, he thinks you're evil. Replied Schubaltz. That's strange. Said Ed. Oh...well. Said Ed. Ed walks back to Winry's house to get some breakfast.

Good morning Ed. Siad Winry, thinking he came from upstairs. Good morning Winry. Said Ed. Did you sleep well. Asked Winry. Yeah but Naruto wok me up, and that brat from the other day threw a rock at me, and that hurt. Said Ed. Well of course it hurt, but why did he through rock at you in the first place. Asked Winry. I don't know. Replied Ed.

But after replying to Winry's question Ed asked himself why would he hate me when I had nothing to do with the war in the first place. Ahh... who cares. Said Ed.

Outside the house Al was waiting for Ed, to come so they could visit their mothers grave.

Who are you waiting for. Al turned around to see who was behind him, and when he turned around he found Zan standing there.

What are you doing here Zan. Asked Al. It's nice here so I thought I'd stay here for a little while. Replied Zan. Oh, ok. Replied Al. So, who are you waiting for. Asked Zan. Um... I'm waiting for Ed, so we can visit our mothers grave. Replied Al. What... how did you're mother die. Asked Zan. Well to tell you th truth, she had a sickness and it eventually killed her, but two years later brother and I tried to revive her but failed. Replied Al. I see. Said Zan.

Al, hey Al. Huh, oh there's brother. Said Al. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Said Zan.

Hey Al where have you been. Asked Ed. I was talking to Zan. Replied Al. Ok. Said Ed.

Hey, how have you two been. Huh, oh it's Naruto. Said Ed. We've been good, how have you been? Asked Al. Oh, I'm good, just haven't seen you guys in a while. Replied Naruto.

While they were talking , the crimson Alchemist Kimblee was looking for someone in Risembool. Dammit where is that kid. Said Kimblee.

As he is walking he finds the person he is looking for helping Winry move some old parts to the garage. There you are. Shouted Kimblee.

Uh... he looks around the corner, oh crap, he stars running.

Back at the grave yard Ed and Al start to head back to the Winry's house but as they start to leave, tenshi comes around the corner, and rams in to Ed (again). But this time was in to much of a rush to even apologize.

Hey. Shouted Ed. Aren't you going to apologize to me. But Tenshi didn't stop. That's it Ed clapped his hands together and put them on the ground, using the alchemic reaction to from a cage around Tenshi. He stated to punch the cage as if trying ti break the bars.

Hey stop, or you'll break you hand. Said Ed. Then let me out. Said Tenshi. No, not until you apologize to me. Said Ed. Alright, I'm sorry just please let me out. Said Tenshi. He started to cry. Hey what's wrong. Asked Ed. That's non of you're business now please let me out. Alright. Said Ed. But before Ed could let him out an explosion occured, which sent manypieces of the cage flying torwards Ed.

End of Chapter

Alright if there is anything that needs to be fixed pleasetell me what needs to be fixed. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT! Shouted Ed. How is that possible. I told you it wouldn't stop me, No get on all fours worthless ones, and Bow before me. Said Viper. NEVER. Shouted Ed.

But just then Viper noticed two pieces from the cage falling. He readies fire of the cannons on the Mad thunders Back. Missel launchers fire. Sais Viper. The missiles fire hitting the pieces and sending the pieces flying in to the Cockpit of the Murasame Liger, and hitting Zan in he shoulder 3 times cracking the bone a little at a time.

Ahh... Darn that hurt. Said Zan. Hey Zan how about a little backup. Said Reiner. Sorry Reiner but I'm a little busy. Replied Zan. What could be keeping you busy at a time like this. Asked Reiner. Well, just look. Said Zan.

A hologram of Reiner popped up in the cockpit, and when Reiner went to see what the problem was and he saw three poles lodged in to Zan's shoulder.

Huh... what happened. Asked Reiner. I don't know, I was fighting off the Mad Thunder a they just came flying through the cockpit. Replied Zan.

Now I've got you. Said Viper. The Mad Thunder tackled the Murasame Liger, knocking it on its side. The force of the fall caused Zan to dislocate his shoulder. Ahhhhh... Reiner I can't fight anymore. Said Zan. That's fine with me, just stay out of my way. Replied Reiner.

I'll help you. Said Ed. And what can you do. Asked Reiner. Huh, you'll see. Said Ed. And once again Ed clapped his hands together and put them on the ground, creating spikes that came out of the Ground and wrapped themselves's around the Mad Thunders feet, immobilizing it. With this Advantage, reiner used the most powerful attack he knew, his Ex attack. The claws on the Megaraptor started to glow and he lunged at the Mad Thunder and tore it apart.

How could I be beaten by such a lower class Zoid pilot. Said Viper. Lower Class,- WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOWER CLASS. Shouted Reiner.

Calm down Reiner. Said Ed. Fine. Replied Reiner. Brother, lets go help Zan out of the Murasame Liger. Said Al. Alright. Replied Ed.

Ed, Al and Reiner go to help Zan out of the Zoid, with good looks on their Faces after a stunning Victory. When they get there they find Zan lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Zan! Shouted Al. Al ran over to Zan. Al. Shouted Ed. Be careful, who knows how badly injured he really is. Ok, brother I will. Replied Al. Al ran to Zan and Helped him up. Brother, he only has a broken Arm, but he did loose a lot of blood. Said Al. Ok, then lets get him back to the house. Said Ed.

They took him back to the house and by morning he was better, but he wouldn't be able to pilot a Zoid for long time.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6**

**Winry's House, Morning**

"Hey Zan. Shouted Ed. What. Replied Zan. What are you doing. Asked Ed. I'm eating Cereal, why. Replied Zan. Because you were so quiet. Said Ed."

While Zan was eating breakfast Ed ran over to him and stood there for about five minutes eating carrots. "You're Eating Carrots for Breakfast. Said Zan. Yup. Replied Ed. Weird." But, without answering Ed put on of the carrots on to the bowl of Cereal, Zan was about to take a bite when he noticed the carrot on the bowl.

"ED! Shouted Zan. What. Replied Ed. Get back here." Zan ran after Ed chasing him around the house until he finally got the bag of carrots from Ed." Hey give those Back. Said Ed. No. Replied Zan. Evil person! . Well that's what you get for putting a carrot in the Cereal. Said Zan. You really are evil." Said Ed. But without Zan noticing Ed snuck over to him and took back the carrots and dumped them all into the cereal. Alright, that's it, Zan started to through them at Ed, but he kept missing and they were splattering against the wall. But when he got really mad he threw the bowl at Ed, hitting him in the head and shattering the bowl.

"Ed, Zan what was that noise down there. Shouted Winry. Uh, oh." Said Ed and Zan. They ran out side t get away from Winry before she got down stairs.

Huh... Well they have succeeded in taking down Viper, but can they defeat me, isn't that right Ambient?

RRRRRRR... What you think they can beat me. I'll show you.

Meanwhile Al and Ed were walking to see how much damage was done to Risembool during the Fight with Viper. "Brother, why was Winry so mad at you and Zan today? Asked Al. I don't know. Replied Ed." Oh, ok. Said Al.

Fullmetal, what are you doing here. "Uh oh, Al I think I'm in trouble. Said Ed. Why. Asked Al. Because Look who's behind us." Replied Ed.

Al looks around his shoulder, "Oh Colonel Roy Mustang, nice to see you again. Said Al. It's nice to see you again to. Said Roy. Now full metal, there was a special assignment given to you back in central, may I ask why you aren't trying to complete you're assignment. Asked Roy. Well, uh you see, I wanted to visit my home town, for a while so I skipped my mission and came home. Replied Ed. "WHAT! you're lucky I don't strip you of you're state Alchemist certification for this. " Shouted Roy. "Um... What was my mission again. Asked Ed. Recently state Alchemists have been found severely injured and close to death, you're mission was to find out who is responsible for what's been happening." Replied Roy .

"HEY! Mustang. Now what, oh it's only you Kimblee. Said Roy. Wait a minute, why aren't you finishing you're mission, in Rush Valley. Asked Roy. Ahh, I thought this place was to peaceful, and stopped by to break the peace." Relied Kimblee. "You and Ed are both idiots, you know that. Said Roy. So." Replied Ed and Kimblee.

Roy looked at both of them with an angry look on his face. But when Ed and Kimblee start to back off in fear, he wonders what they are afraid of.

What wrong with you two. Asked Roy. But they kept backing off. Finally Ed spoke." Look behind you. Said Ed. Why." Asked Roy.

RRRRRRR. Roy looked behind him to see what was standing there, when he turned around he saw a black grisly bear standing behind him. "What the, I thought there were no bears in Risembool. Said Roy. There are but they don't leave th woods. Replied Ed. The what is this bear doing here. Shouted Roy. How am I supposed to know." Replied Ed.

Without thinking Roy snapped his fingers and when the smoke cleared the bear was still standing there, but with and angrier look on it's face. Roy quickly turned the other way.

That bear isn't normal. Shouted Roy as he tried to get away from the bear. But unfortunately, the bear was able to catch up with Roy. Roy backed up into a tree, and the bear had him cornered. Through panic Roy Snapped his fingers six times, which eventually made the Bear Back off. Ed thought carefully, and took this chance to attack. He turned his metal arm onto a sword and swiped at the bear, leaving an x- shaped scar on it's nose, with this injury the bear went away.

"What was that, that bear was way over sized. Said Roy. If you ask me, I'd say that was a type of alchemy that allows a person to transform into any type of animal, he or she desires." Replied Ed.

Roy quickly got back up and acted serious again. "So anyway Fullmetal, I expect you to continue with you're mission. Said Roy." Fine. Said Ed angrily.

The Next Day.

Ed and Al decide to visit their mothers grave again, when they bump into Naruto. "Hey Naruto, How ya been. Asked Ed. I've been fine, thankyew, now if you'll excuse me I'm in a hurry and need to leave". Replied Naruto. I wonder where he's off to Said Ed to himself.

"C-mon Al lets hurry. Said Ed. Yes brother". Replied Al. As Ed and Al are walking they also bump into Tenshi. Geez, How many times am I going to run into you said Ed as he got up. When he opened his eyes, to hi surprise he saw a X- shaped scar on tenshi's nose.

Hey, when did you get that scar, it looks awfully familiar. Said Ed. "Hey wait a minute, are you the one who used that kind of Alchemy. Asked Ed. That's none of you're business, now leave me alone." Replied Tenshi.

Al you don't think... I think so brother. Replied Al.

End of chapter 6


End file.
